vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
World Vision Deutschland
World Vision Deutschland ist eine evangelikale Hilfsorganisation mit Schwerpunkten in drei Hauptbereichen: Entwicklungszusammenarbeit, Katastrophenhilfe, und „entwicklungspolitische Anwaltschaftsarbeit“ für die beiden erstgenannten Bereiche. Sie ist Teil der internationalen Dachorganisation World Vision International (WVI) und nicht in die Strukturen einzelner Kirchen eingebunden.Die öffentliche Darstellung von Kinderpatenschaften : Eine kritische Bestandsaufnahme aus entwicklungspädagogischer Sicht von Annette Scheunpflug, hrsg von der Friedrich-Alexander-Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg 39 Seiten vom 10. Juni 2005 [http://www.webcitation.org/5r2cxyo0e Archiv vom 7. Juli 2010 format: PDF zitat: World Vision arbeitet vor einem „christlichen Selbstverständnis“, das auf die Bewegung von Billy Graham zurückgeht. Das internationale Werk ist eine private Gründung eines amerikanischen Journalisten nach den Erfahrungen im Korea-Krieg in den fünfziger Jahren. World Vision Deutschland e.V. ist der deutsche, rechtlich selbstständige Zweig von World Vision International. Die Entwicklungszusammenarbeit ist christlich motiviert. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen unabhängig ihres religiösen Hintergrunds wird betont. (Dieses wird hier deshalb betont, da sich World Vision Deutschland e.V. in dieser Hinsicht erkennbar von der US-Organisation von World Vision unterscheidet)Anja Appel: Strategieentwicklung als Balanceakt: Theorie und Praxis bei NGOs der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit. VS-Verlag, Wiesbaden 2009, ISBN 978-3-531-16348-2, S. 25 und 251.Deutsche Entwicklungshelfer entführt in Spiegel Online vom 29. Juli 2002 Archiv: zugriff vom 27. August zitat: Bisher wurde bekannt, dass die Entführten Mitarbeiter der Organisation World Vision sind. Dabei handelt es sich um ein christliches, überkonfessionelles Hilfswerk, das weltweit aktiv ist und vor allem Kinderpatenschaften vermittelt. Ihre Spendenprojekte werden hauptsächlich durch [[Patenschaften|Kinderpatenschaften] finanziert. In Deutschland engagiert sie sich zusätzlich in der Bildungsarbeit, der Forschung über Kinder sowie in Projekten gegen Armut. WVD ist „eine der größten Spendenorganisationen in Deutschland“.Spenden mit Gefühl - World Vision wird 30 in Deutsche Welle vom 30. November 2009, Abgerufen am 7. August 2015 Leitbild Das Selbstverständnis von World Vision Deutschland ist dargelegt in seinen Dokumenten „Unsere Vision für eine gerechtere Welt“Unsere Vision für eine gerechtere Welt World Vision Deutschland, Abgerufen am 25. Juli 2015, seinem „christlichen Selbstverständnis“christliches Selbstverständnis World Vision Deutschland, Abgerufen am 25. Juli 2015 und in der Satzung von World Vision Deutschland.Satzung World Vision Deutschland, Abgerufen am 25. Juli 2015 Der Verein arbeitet als Mitglied des christlich-evangelikalen Dachverbandes World Vision International (WVI) nach dem für alle WVI-Partner verbindlichen christlichen Selbstverständnis („Core Values“)Core Values World Vision Deutschland, Abgerufen am 25. Juli 2015, das auf die Bewegung des evangelikalen Erweckungspredigers Billy Graham und das daraus entstandene evangelikale World Vision (Vereinigte Staaten) (WV US) zurückgeht. WVI wird als evangelikal eingeordnet. Alan Whaites, ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von WVI, betont, dass die theologische Position von World Vision International über die Jahre hinweg komplexer und weniger homogen geworden sei.Alan Whaites: Pursuing partnership: World Vision and the ideology of development – a case study. In: Development in Practice, Vol. 9, No 4, August 1999, S. 411 ff. Der Verein wird von Annette Scheunpflug in einer Studie zur Werbung für Kinderpatenschaften ebenfalls als christlich charakterisiert; dabei werde von World Vision die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen unabhängig von ihrem religiösen Hintergrund betont. WVD unterscheide sich in diesem Punkt erkennbar von WV US, welches eine Nähe zu evangelikalem, fundamentalistischen Christentum zeige und missionarische Aktivitäten erkennen liesse.Annette Scheunpflug: Die öffentliche Darstellung von Kinderpatenschaften - Eine kritische Bestandsaufnahme aus entwicklungspädagogischer Sicht Stand 10. Juni 2005, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Geschichte Vorgeschichte 1979 gründete Manfred Kohl in Oberursel ein Büro („Office“) des Dachverbandes World Vision International (WVI) als Vorgänger von World Vision Deutschland e.V.Daten zur Geschichte World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 26. Juli 2015 1981 unterstützte World Vision Deutschland 15.000 Patenkinder; bis 1985 stieg die Zahl auf rund 30.000. Die Organisation unterstützte 1990 nach dem Sturz des Diktators Ceausescu in Rumänien sowohl vernachlässigte, als auch häufig durch die Nutzung unsteriler Injektionsnadeln an der Immunschwächekrankheit AIDS erkrankte Waisenkinder.About the Hope Initiative World Vision International, abgerufen am 26. Juli 2015 In Osteuropa wurden und werden unerwünschte Kinder in staatlichen Waisenhäusern großgezogen, bis sie arbeitsfähig sindUSAID-Abschlussbericht 2006 Medicusmundi, abgerufen am 26. Juli 2015Eine traurige Erfolgsgeschichte aus Rumänien, abgerufen am 26. Juli 2015 Gründung 1994 wurde Günther Bitzer neuer Direktor von World Vision Deutschland. Nach einer Umstrukturierung wurde die Organisation als rechtlich selbständiger Verein eingetragen. Der neue Verein mit Sitz in Friedrichsdorf im Taunus wurde selbständiger Partner im Netzwerk von WVI. Von der Gründung bis zur Gegenwart miniatur|„Pavillon der Hoffnung“, Expo 2000Im Jahr 2000 beteiligte sich WVD gemeinsam mit dem CVJM und der Evangelischen AllianzWal gestrandet : Spatenstich für den „Pavillon der Hoffnung“ auf der Expo Hannover BauNetz, abgerufen am 27. Juli 2015 mit dem Projekt Pavillon der Hoffnung an der Expo 2000 eigener Thementag war der 31. Juli 2000.Pavillon der Hoffnung e.V. (CVJM, World Vision, Deutsche Evangelische Allianz) Exposeum e.V., abgerufen am 27. Juli 2015 2003 förderte der Verein in 45 Ländern insgesamt 173 Projekte, davon rund die Hälfte in Afrika. Die Organisation wurde Mitglied bei der Aktion Deutschland Hilft sowie im Jahr 2004 Gründungsmitglied der Kampagne Gemeinsam für Afrika. In Reaktion auf den Tsunami half WVD 2005 in den Ländern Indonesien, Sri Lanka und Indien. Dieses Projekt war seine bis dahin umfangreichste Katastrophen- und Wiederaufbauhilfe. Mit der Eröffnung des Berliner Büros wurde im folgenden Jahr die „entwicklungspolitische Anwaltschaftsarbeit“ begonnen. In diesem Jahr wurden rund 150.000 Jungen und Mädchen weltweit durch WVD gefördert.World Vision gibt Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe Welt-Online vom 30. September 2006, abgerufen am 27. Juli 2015 Günther Bitzer trat zum 15. Juni 2007 als Direktor zurück. Seine Vertretung übernahm kommissarisch Urs Winkler, Geschäftsführer von World Vision Schweiz.Günther Bitzer verlässt World Vision Deutschland World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 27. Juli 2015 Die erste World Vision Kinderstudie wurde 2007 veröffentlicht. Im folgenden Jahr wurde Christoph Waffenschmidt Vorstandsvorsitzender. 2009 förderte WVD, unterstützt durch rund 150.000 Paten, insgesamt 253 Projekte in 49 Ländern. Im Jahr 2010 wurde die zweite World Vision Kinderstudie veröffentlicht. Im Finanzjahr 2012 hat World Vision Deutschland 318 Projekte in 49 Ländern gefördert. Projekte Der Verein betätigt sich in der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit, Not- und Katastrophenhilfe, Maßnahmen gegen AIDS sowie die Friedensförderung bzw. Konfliktbewältigung. Ausschließlich die langfristigen Regional-Entwicklungshilfeprojekte werden durch Patenschaften finanziert. Schwerpunkt im Ausland miniatur|hochkant=1.6|World Vision Deutschland: Projektländer im Finanzjahr 2008 Der Verein führte 2009 in 47 Ländern insgesamt 236 Projekte der humanitären Hilfe (Katastrophenhilfe und Entwicklungszusammenarbeit) durch.Seit 30 Jahren Hilfe für Kinder und Familien weltweit World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 29. Juli 2015 Davon waren 93 durch Patenschaften geförderte regionale Entwicklungsprojekte, 5 Projekte in der Startphase, 59 Schwerpunktprojekte (der Lösung einzelner Probleme in den Entwicklungsländern wie AIDS-Bekämpfung oder Gewerbeförderung gewidmet) und 79 Projekte der humanitären Katastrophenhilfe. Die Finanzierung dieser Projekte erfolgte überwiegend in Kooperationen mit dem Auswärtigen Amt, der Europäischen Union, dem Welternährungsprogramm der Vereinten Nationen (WFP) sowie in Kooperation mit der Aktion Deutschland Hilft. Dabei stehen stets über Kinderpatenschaften geförderte Regional-Entwicklungsprojekte im Mittelpunkt, die neben der Nahrungsmittelsicherung auch medizinische Versorgung, Bildung, AIDS-Bekämpfung und Gewerbeförderung umfassen. Aus dem Jahresbericht ergibt sich, dass die Projekte von WVD im Jahre 2008 durch rund 160.000 Paten und Spender in Deutschland finanziert wurden. In den Jahren 2002 bis 2005 förderte der Verein im Bereich der Humanitären Hilfe in Afrika mit 44 Millionen Euro, Amerika mit 200.000 Euro, Asien, Australien und Ozeanien mit 10,8 Millionen Euro, Europa und GUS mit 6,3 Millionen sowie den nahen und mittleren Osten mit 3,6 Millionen. Schwerpunkte in Afrika waren die Demokratische Republik Kongo, der Sudan sowie Swasiland.Deutscher Bundestag: Bericht der Bundesregierung über die deutsche humanitäre Hilfe im Ausland 2002 bis 2005 (PDF; 676 kB), S. 77 ff., abgerufen am 29. Juli 2015 Entwicklungszusammenarbeit und Kinderpatenschaften Der Verein hat sein Verständnis von Entwicklungszusammenarbeit in zehn Grundsätzen zusammengefasst.Entwicklung Gestalten: Unser Verständnis von Entwicklungszusammenarbeit - Vorgestellt in zehn Grundsätzen World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 31. Juli 2015 Wichtigster Maßstab für den Erfolg seiner Entwicklungszusammenarbeit ist das Wohlergehen der Kinder, das WVD an Wirkungsindikatoren wie den sogenannten Kindeswohlindikatoren (wörtlich: „Child Well-Being-Outcome Indicators“) beobachtet, misst und auswertet.Jahresbericht 2009 World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 31. Juli 2015 Mit dem Starthelfer-Programm fördert WVD schwangere Frauen und junge Mütter in Afrika, um den Kindern einen guten Start ins Leben zu ermöglichen.Sturm und Regen konnten „Lichterkindern“ nichts anhaben World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 31. Juli 2015 Die Finanzierung entsprechender Projekte geschieht vor allem in Form der Kinderpatenschaften. Eine solche Patenschaft dient laut WVD dazu, die Lebensumstände von mittellosen Kindern und ihres Umfeldes zu verbessern, beispielsweise durch „medizinische Versorgung, Zugang zu Trinkwasser, Verbesserungen im Bereich der Bildung und Ernährung“.World Vision World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 31. Juli 2015 Der Verein führt mit diesen Finanzmitteln Entwicklungsprogramme in der Region durch, in der das Patenkind lebt, um dessen Entwicklung sinnvoll in die Weiterentwicklung seiner Umgebung einzubetten. Dazu baut die Organisation u.a. Brunnen, Schulen und Krankenstationen.http://www.worldvision.de/kinderpatenschaft.php World Vision Kinderpatenschaft], abgerufen am 31. Juli 2015 Die Paten können selbst entscheiden, mit welchem Betrag sie das Kind unterstützen. World Vision führt mit diesen Finanzmitteln auch Entwicklungsprogramme in der Region durch, wo das Patenkind lebt. Man möchte die Entwicklung des Kindes sinnvoll in die Weiterentwicklung seiner Umgebung einbetten. Dazu bauen sie u.a. Brunnen, Schulen und Krankenstationen auf.häufig gestellte fragen zur World Vision Kinderpatenschaft, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Zur humanitären Arbeit des Vereins gehören die Vergabe von Mikrokrediten (seit 1993), die Friedensförderung und Gewaltprävention und die Entwicklung von Katastrophenwarnsystemen. Durch die Mikrokredite soll mittellosen Menschen mit unternehmerischem Talent zu Kapital verholfen werden, um ihre Selbstständigkeit zu erreichen. Um Benachteiligung durch traditionelle Rollenmuster auszugleichen, werden dabei Frauen stärker berücksichtigt. Der Verein finanziert im Rahmen der Millennium-Entwicklungsziele, die Kindersterblichkeitsrate bis zum Jahr 2015 um zwei Drittel zu verringern in Sierra Leone in einem Gebiet mit 50.000 Menschen Erdnusspaste, Moskitonetze, Brunnen und Impfungen für Kinder.Johannes Dieterich: Friedhof der Kinder: Im westafrikanischen Sierra Leone stirbt jedes fünfte Kind noch vor seinem fünften Geburtstag - an Mangelernährung, Malaria oder Durchfall. In: Badische Zeitung vom 13. Oktober 2010, Seite 3. Katastrophenhilfe World Vision Deutschland beteiligt sich zusammen mit World Vision International und anderen World Vision Landesorganisationen am UNHCR-Projekt Sphere, um Minimalstandards der Katastrophenhilfe zu erarbeiten.Sphere Project: Humanitäre Charta und Mindeststandards in der humanitären Hilfe Aktion Deutschland Hilft, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015. Eine Schwerpunktregion ist seit dem Erdbeben vom 12. Januar 2010 Haiti.Haiti: Langfristiger Wiederaufbau wird noch viele Jahre dauern World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 2. August 2015 WVD arbeitet in der Katastrophenhilfe im Rahmen der Aktion Deutschland Hilft eng mit seinen Kooperationspartnern zusammen.Review of Funding from the General Public in Germany for the Tsunami Relief Operations Bundesministerium für wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit und Entwicklung, abgerufen am 2. August 2015 Im Koordinierungsausschuss Humanitäre Hilfe sprechen sich die Vertreter der insgesamt 24 beteiligten Nichtregierungsorganisationen, darunter auch WVD, im Krisenfall untereinander und mit der deutschen Regierung ab.Humanitäre Hilfe – schnell, unbürokratisch und bedarfsorientiert Auswärtiges Amt, abgerufen am 2. August 2015 Der Verein versorgt Menschen in Katastrophengebieten – etwa nach dem Tsunami vom 26. Dezember 2004, dem Erdbeben in Sumatra oder der Überschwemmungskatastrophe in Pakistan 2010 – mit Nothilfe-Paketen.Der Kampf gegen die Katastrophe Stern, abgerufen am 2. August 2015 Ebenso werden Flüchtlinge in KeniaBeziehungen zu Deutschland Auswärtiges Amt, abgerufen am 2. August 2015 und dem Sudan versorgt.Nothilfe der Bundesregierung im Sudan Auswärtiges Amt, abgerufen am 2. August 2015 In Japan unterstützt WVD nach dem Erdbeben und dem folgenden Tsunami vom 11. März 2011 das dort ansässige Büro finanziell, um Hilfsgüter wie Medikamente, Decken, Lebensmittel und Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs wie Windeln oder andere sanitäre Artikel kaufen zu können. Koordiniert wird die Hilfe mit dem lokalen Büro vor Ort und Aktion Deutschland Hilft.Erdbeben-Tsunami Japan, abgerufen am 2. August 2015< Anwaltschaftsarbeit „Unter Anwaltschaft versteht man in der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit den Versuch, in Entscheidungsprozessen im Norden – zum Beispiel in Deutschland oder der EU – Interessen der Menschen des Südens geltend zu machen.“ „Zu den Instrumenten dieser Anwaltschaft gehören nicht nur Lobby-Gespräche mit Politikern, sondern auch Kampagnen und die Aufklärung der Öffentlichkeit.“Politische Anwaltschaftsarbeit für Frieden und Gewaltprävention World Vision Institut, abgerufen am 3. August 2015 World Vision geht es in der Anwaltschaft vor allem um Menschenrechte, insbesondere die Verwirklichung von Kinderrechten, die FriedensförderungDer Zivile Friedensdienst: Einstiegsmöglichkeiten für HochschulabsolventInnen Institut für Politikwissenschaft, Eberhard Karls Universität Tübingen Tübinger Arbeitspapiere zur Internationalen Politik und Friedensforschung Nr. 54, Seite 5, 11. Zitat: Andere im ZFD tätige Einrichtungen wie die Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Entwicklungshilfe e.V. (AGEH), der internationale christliche Friedensdienst EIRENE e.V. oder die Nichtregierungsorganisation World Vision Deutschland e.V. leisten einen Beitrag zur Ausbildung von Friedensfachkräften, indem sie Traineeprogramme und Freiwilligenprogramme unterhalten. Abgerufen am 3. August 2015, das Thema HIV/Aids und Gesundheit sowie das Erreichen der Millenniumsentwicklungsziele.Kinder im Mittelpunkt unserer weltweiten Arbeit World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 3. August 2015 Schwerpunkt im Inland Ein zentraler Bereich, in dem World Vision innerhalb Deutschlands tätig war, ist das Programm "Peer Up"Peer Up World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 . Das Hilfswerk wollte Jugendlichen im Alter von 14 bis 18 Jahren unterstützen, sich für entwicklungspolitische Themen zu engagieren. Dieses Programm wurde nach Aussagen von World Vision von der EU gefördert und fand bis Januar 2013 in Deutschland, Rumänien und Österreich statt. Schwerpunkte waren: HIV/Aids (2010), Kinder- und Muttergesundheit (2011) und Ernährungssicherheit (2012). Junge Leute sollten motiviert werden, sich für Jugendliche in anderen Ländern zu engagieren - u.a. durch Austauschreisen in andere Länder in Europa und weltweit. Über den direkten Kontakt hinaus bot World Vision Lehrmaterial an und half bei der Ausgestaltung und Durchführung von Aktivitäten. Jugendclubs, Kirchengemeinden, Sportvereine und Schulen konnten sich an "Peer Up" beteiligenWorld Vision Peer Up] World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015. Als Nachfolgeprojekt wurde "Hunger 24" ins Leben gerufen, wo World Vision Deutschland, Jugendliche auffordert, ein Tag nichts zu Essen, um die Situation in armen Ländern nachvollziehen zu können.Projektseite zu Hunger 24 World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015HUNGER 24 – Jeder kann ein Zeichen setzen gegen den Hunger auf der Welt! World Vision Blog vom 13. März 2013, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Der deutsche Kinderpreis Der Deutsche KinderpreisWebseite des Preises abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 entstand 2007 aufgrund einer gemeinsamen Initiative des Rundfunkbeauftragten der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland (EKD) und World Vision Deutschland. Er hatte das Motto: „Man muss nicht groß sein, um etwas Großes zu schaffen.“ Der Preis wurde erstmalig von der Deutschen Kinder- und Jugendstiftung (DKJS), dem Deutschen Kinderhilfswerk (DKHW) und dem Rundfunkbeauftragten der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland (EKD) gestiftet und wurde am 17. November 2007 zum ersten mal an 26 Projekten Vergeben.Deutscher Kinderpreis 2007 - 26 Preisträger in Köln geehrt in Finanznachrichten vom 17. November 2007, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Schirmherr war der amtierende Ratsvorsitzende der EKD, Bischof Dr. Wolfgang Huber. Botschafter des Deutschen Kinderpreises war Wayne Carpendale als Projektpaten des Preises waren 2007 Dirk Bach, Andrea Sawatzki, Sophie Schütt, Claudine Wilde, Birgit Schrowange und Andrea Kiewel tätig. Die Jury setzte sich zusammen aus Bernd Merz, Rundfunkbeauftragter der EKD, Sabine Andresen Autorin der World Vision Kinderstudie 2007, dem Kinderbuchautor Paul Maar, Jana Fädrich, Kinderbeauftragte, Lothar Krappmann, UN-Ausschuss für Kinderrechte sowie ein(e) Vertreter(in) der Kinder- und Jugendparlamente.DEUTSCHER KINDERPREIS: Bischof Huber übernimmt Schirmherrschaft - Initiative von World Vision prämiert Engagement für Kinder abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 2008 wurden die Preise zum ersten mal mit der ARD-Fernsehlotterie durchgeführt. Als Projektpaten für das Jahr 2009/2010 engagierten sich Mariella Ahrens, Marc Bator, Marek Erhardt, Birgit Schrowange,Sophie Schütt, Susanne Uhlen und Ulrike von der Groeben.Projektpaten 2010/2009 Mitteilung [[Deutscher Kinderpreis abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Bis 2010 konnten zwei weitere große Verleihungen vorgenommen werden, wobei 2009 und 2010 zusammen gelegt wurdenWo in Deutschland gibt es vorbildhafte Projekte für Kinder? Bewerben Sie sich für den Deutschen Kinderpreis! Aufruf von World Vision Deutschland im Oktober 2010, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Vorgänger von diesem Preises war der im Jahr 2006 einmalig verliehene World Vision Journalistenpreis 2006 „Zukunft für Kinder“ an Friederike Wyrwich.World Vision-Journalistenpreis "Zukunft für Kinder" in Berlin vergeben World Vision Deutschland vom 23. Mai 2006, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015Auszeichnung für Deutschlandradio Kultur-Autorin Friederike Wyrwich Pressemitteilung World Vision Deutschland vom 24.Mai 2006 , abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Ehrenpreise Sir Simon Rattle der ehemalilige Chefdirigent der Berliner Philharmoniker, erhält als erster Künstler den Ehrenpreis als Auszeichnung für sein Engagement für das Education-Programm ZUKUNFTDIE PREISTRÄGER 2007 Bekanntgabe Deutscher Kinderpreis, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Am 22. November 2008 wurde der Ehrenpreis an die deutsche Popmusikerin Nena für ihr langjähriges Engagement für Kinder verliehen.DEUTSCHER KINDERPREIS 2008: Popstar Nena bekommt den Ehrenpreis in Presseportal vom 20. Oktober 2008, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Den „Ehrenpreis für Kampf gegen Kindesmissbrauch“ erhielt Stephanie zu Guttenberg, die Frau von dem ehemaligen Bundesverteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, für ihr Engagement als Präsidentin der deutschen Sektion des Vereins Innocence in Danger gegen den sexuellen Missbrauch von Kindern im Jahr 2010 Ehrenpreis für Kampf gegen Kindesmissbrauch in Focus Online vom 25. Mai 2010, abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Seit dem wird der Deutsche Kinderpreis nicht mehr vergeben. Bildungsarbeit Seit mehreren Jahren engagiert sich die Organisation auch zunehmend im Bereich der entwicklungsbezogenen Bildungsarbeit.Annette Scheunpflug: Die öffentliche Darstellung von Kinderpatenschaften - Eine kritische Bestandsaufnahme aus entwicklungspädagogischer Sicht Stand 10. Juni 2005, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Ziel dieser Arbeit ist es nicht nur, auf Not und ungerechte Strukturen in den armen Ländern aufmerksam zu machen, sondern Menschen hierzulande zum Reflektieren über das eigene Verhalten anzuregen. Ein Beispiel für dieses Engagement ist eine Informationskampagne über die rund 15 Millionen durch HIV und AIDS verwaisten Kinder (vor allem) in Afrika (TROTZ AIDS-Kampagne). Ein weiteres Beispiel ist das online-Spiel für Schüler „Ein Dorf entsteht“, das in Zusammenarbeit mit dem DG-Verlag und den Volks- und Raiffeisenbanken für die Klassenstufen 8-13 entwickelt wurde.Neues Online-Spiel „Ein Dorf entsteht“: Entwicklungszusammenarbeit wird erlebbar von World Vision, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015. WVI beteiligte sich 2009 an der weltweiten Aktion „Das Große Lesen“.Weltweite Aktion „Das Große Lesen“ World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015 Das große Lesen" - ein Riesenerfolg Gewerkschaft Erziehung und Wissenschaft (GEW) vom 6. November 2009, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2015. Kinderstudie World Vision Deutschland erstellt seit 2007 unter Leitung von Klaus Hurrelmann Kinderstudien aufgrund repräsentativer Befragungen von Kindern im Alter von sechs bis elf Jahren. Die zweite Studie erschien 2010, die dritte 2013; weitere Studien sollen alle vier Jahre erscheinen. Die Studien veranschaulichen die Lebenssituationen, Wünsche, Bedürfnisse und Interessen der Kinder in Deutschland. und lehnen sich methodische an die ebenfalls unter Beteiligung von Hurrelmann erstellten Shell-Jugendstudien an, die seit 1953 herausgegeben werden und deren altersmäßiges Vorfeld sie beschreiben.Kinderstudien des World Vision Institut für Forschung und Entwicklung, abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 World Vision Institut für Forschung und Entwicklung WVI betreibt das World Vision Institut für Forschung und Entwicklung. Dort sollen Antworten auf die großen globalen Fragen wie Armut, Ernährung, Energie, Bevölkerung und Klima gefunden werden.Webseite vom World Vision Institut für Forschung und Entwicklung abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Dazu gehören ein Mentoring-Programm für Studierende der Universität Mannheim, die World Vision Kinderstudie 2010, eine Studie zum Schutz vor Genitalverstümmelung, sowie die Betreuung von Studienarbeiten und Dissertationsprojekten.Laufende Projekte abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Deutsches Institut für Armutsbekämpfung Das Deutsche Institut für Armutsbekämpfung (DifA) befasst sich mit den Ursachen von Armut und will sinnvolle Wege ihrer Bekämpfung aufzeigen und globalen Lernen propagieren. Dazu betereibt es die Netzseite www.ARMUT.de.Ziele und Aufgaben Deutsches Institut für Armutsbekämpfung (DifA) , abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Zu den Experten des Institutes gehört Professor Dennis Dijkzeu.Unser Experten-Team Deutsches Institut für Armutsbekämpfung (DifA) , abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Organisation Der 1979 gegründete Verein hat derzeit 19 MitgliederWorld Vision Deutschland: Jahresbericht 2009 (PDF) 2009. und circa 120 Mitarbeiter.Stand Januar 2008, InWEnt (Hrsg.): Institutionen der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit. 11. überarb. Aufl., InWEnt, Internationale Weiterbildung und Entwicklung, Bonn 2008. ISBN 978-3-939394-20-4, S. 383. Seit Januar 2010 berät ein Kuratorium das Präsidium. Dem Kuratorium gehören der Menschenrechtsbeauftragte der Bundesregierung, Günter Nooke, ARD-Nachrichtenmoderator Marc Bator, Oscar-Preisträger Volker Schlöndorff, TV-Moderatorin Judith Adlhoch, die Kinderbeauftragte der Stadt München, Jana Frädrich, die ARD-Börsenexpertin Anja Kohl und der parlamentarische Geschäftsführer der FDP-Bundestagsfraktion, Otto Fricke, an.Liste der Kuratoriummitglieder Homepage von World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Spendenfinanzierung 2009 erreichte World Vision Deutschland den zweiten Platz beim Transparenzpreis, der durch PricewaterhouseCoopers und dem Lehrstuhl für Rechnungslegung und Prüfung an der Georg-August-Universität Göttingen vergeben wird.Transparenz-Preis 2009: World Vision auf Platz 2 von World Vision, abgerufen am 22. Juli 2015 Der Preis gibt Auskunft über die vorbildliche Arbeit einer Spendenorganisation und die Verwendung von den Spendengeldern. Mitgliedschaften, Arbeitsbeziehungen und Netzwerke World Vision Deutschland ist als Mitglied der internationalen Bewegung World Vision zu deren überkonfessionellem christlichen Selbstverständnis verpflichtet.Christliches Selbstverständnis (PDF) von World Vision, abgerufen am 22. Juli 2015. Innerhalb von World Vision International sind alle Mitgliedsorganisationen selbständig und haben das gleiche Stimmrecht.online (PDF), von der United Nations Industrial Development Organization: Zitat: Matters related to intergovernmental, non-governmental and other organisations - Applications from non-governmental organizations for consultative status, abgerufen am 22. Juli 2015 World Vision Deutschland ist Mitglied im Koordinierungsausschuss Humanitäre Hilfe des .[http://www.attac-netzwerk.de/das-netzwerk/mitgliedsorganisationen Homepage des ''attac-Netzwerkes], abgerufen am 22. Juli 2015 Öffentlichkeitsarbeit World Vision ist für seine deutschlandweiten und internationalen Kampagnen häufig ausgezeichnet worden. Die Organisation setzt in ihrer Öffentlichkeitsarbeit neben TV, Funk und Presse und Events auch sogenannte „World Vision-Botschafter“ als Multiplikatoren ein. Zu den Prominenten, die sich für World Vision Deutschland einsetzen, gehören unter anderem Wolfgang Niedecken, Peter Maffay, Sky du Mont, Susanne Uhlen, Francis Fulton-Smith, Gerald Asamoah, Vera Int-Veen und Caroline Link.World Vision: Prominente Unterstützer; Homepage von World Vision Deutschland, abgerufen am 22. Juli 2015 World Vision hat sich zudem im Rahmen seiner Öffentlichskeitsarbeit an diversen Events wie dem christlichen Gospel Award beteiligt. Allerdings ist die Organisation World Vision für seine mediale Arbeit auch verschiedentlich kritisiert worden."World Vision" weist Schleichwerbevorwürfe zurück. vom 17. September 2005 im Deutschlandfunk, abgerufen am 21. Juli 2015 Der Spiegel schreibt 1998, dass professionell produzierte TV-Spots World Vision „den Durchbruch“ gebracht hätten und berichtet, dass 11,6 Prozent der Spendengelder für Werbung ausgegeben wurde, genausoviel, wie für die Verwaltung aufgewendet wurde."Spenden: Das kalkulierte Mitgefühl" erschienen am 21. Dezember 1998 im Der Spiegel, abgerufen am 21. Juli 2015 Der Finanzbericht von World Vision Deutschland e. V. weist für das Jahr 2008 für Werbung und allgemeine Öffentlichkeitsarbeit Ausgaben von 5,1 Millionen Euro aus, was 6,7 Prozent der Gesamtausgaben entspricht und vergleichbar mit den Ausgaben für die Verwaltung ist. Hinzu kommen noch Mittel für satzungsgemäße Kampagnen-, Bildungs- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in Höhe von 3,5 Millionen Euro (4,6 Prozent der Gesamtausgaben), die der Schaffung von öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit und öffentlichem Bewusstsein im Rahmen der sogenannten Anwaltschaftsarbeit dienen.im Finanzjahr 2008 von Christoph Waffenschmidt und Christoph Hilligen Seite38-39, abgerufen am 20. Juli 2015 Das Deutsche Zentralinstitut für soziale Fragen hält 10 bis 20 Prozent Kostenanteil für Verwaltung sowie Informations- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit für vertretbar und angemessen.Wem kann ich meine Spenden anvertrauen? erschienen am 7. Februar 2008 in der Sächsischen Zeitung, abgerufen am 20. Juli 2015 World Vision beteiligt sich immer wieder auch an protestantisch geprägten Aktivitäten, die auf den ersten Blick nichts mit Entwicklungszusammenarbeit, humanitärer Hilfe und entwicklungspolitischer Lobbyarbeit zu tun haben. So initiierte sie beispielsweise 2005 und 2006 mit der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland, dem Fernsehsender RTL Television und der Programmzeitschrift Gong einen Wettbewerb namens „Message Music Contest“ 2006, der sich ausdrücklich an die christliche Musikszene richtet. Ziel der „Initiative Message Music“ ist „eine breit angelegte Werte-Offensive“. Peter Maffay erhielt im Rahmen des Finales den „World Vision Charity Award“ für sein Engagement als Schirmherr der Tabaluga-Kinderstiftung.„Opposition of One“ gewinnt den „Message Music Contest“ 2006 von der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Rundfunk Evangelischer Freikirchen (AREF) am 05.März 2006, abgerufen am 20. Juli 2015 Neben langfristiger Entwicklungszusammenarbeit und humanitärer Hilfe engagiert sich World Vision Deutschland im Bereich entwicklungspolitischer Lobbyarbeit, die der Verein als Anwaltschaftsarbeit bezeichnet. Ziel dieser Tätigkeit ist es, politische Entscheidungsträger verstärkt für die Bekämpfung der Armut und gerechtere Strukturen zu gewinnen. Um dafür effektiv tätig zu sein, wurde 2006 in der Hauptstadt das Berliner Büro eröffnet. Publikationen World Vision Deutschland publiziert jährlich seinen Jahresbericht, der online eingesehen werden kann. Daneben werden das Spendermagazin Hilfe Direkt (Seit 1983) und durch das World Vision Institut die wissenschaftliche Reihe Theorie und Praxis herausgegeben.Publikationen der World Vision auf webcitation, abgegrufen am 20. Juli 2015 Von 1997 bis 2008 publizierte es Bausteine zur Selbsthilfe ... : Berichte aus unseren Patenschaftsprojekten. Bücher * Klaus Hurrelmann, Sabine Andresen et al.: Kinder in Deutschland 2007 - 1. World Vision Kinderstudie. Herausgeber: World Vision Deutschland, Fischer, Frankfurt/Main, 2007, ISBN 978-3-89331-841-4 (Auch im Nachdruck kostenlos über die Bundeszentrale für Politische Bildung zu beziehen) * Klaus Hurrelmann, Sabine Andresen et al.: Kinder in Deutschland 2010 - 2. World Vision Kinderstudie. Herausgeber: World Vision Institut, Fischer, Frankfurt/Main, 2010, ISBN 978-3-596-18640-2 * Unterrichtsmaterialien Mauretanien : Unterrichtsmaterialien für je zwei Unterrichtsstunden in den Klassenstufen 5 bis 7 und 8 bis 10 / World Vision, Friedrichsdorf : World Vision Deutschland * Todestanz : Sex und Aids in Afrika ; eine Foto-Ausstellung von Ursula Meissner in Kooperation mit World Vision Deutschland e.V., Friedrichsdorf : World Vision Deutschland 2004 * Kurt Bangert und Thomas Schirrmacher (Hg.).: HIV und AIDS als christliche Herausforderung / erarbeitet von World Vision Deutschland im Auftr. von Idea (Idea-Dokumentation) ** Band 1 ''Grundsätzliche Erwägungen - Bonn : Verl. für Kultur und Wiss., 2008, ISBN 978-3-938116-44-9 ** Band 2 Aus der praktischen Arbeit. Bonn : Verl. für Kultur und Wiss. 2008, ISBN 978-3-938116-45-6 Weblinks * http://www.worldvision.de/ * http://www.trotz-aids.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation Kategorie:Humanitäre Hilfsorganisation Kategorie:Christliche Organisation (Deutschland) Kategorie:Organisation mit DZI-Spenden-Siegel Kategorie:Kinderhilfswerk Kategorie:World Vision Kategorie:Friedrichsdorf Kategorie:Verein (Hessen) Kategorie:Gegründet 1994